1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to test systems, particularly to a test system for testing mobile peripheral component interconnect express module (MXM) interface of a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
MXM is an interconnect standard for graphics processing units (GPU) or graphic cards in laptops using PCI Express. MXM interfaces are widely used on a motherboard for receiving the graphics card. To ensure performance of the graphics card, it is necessary to test characteristic of signals transmission of the MXM interface. A typical method to test the MXM interface is to solder a wire to pins of the MXM interface and output signals transmitted from the MXM interface to an oscilloscope by the wire. However, the motherboard may be easily damaged because of disoperation during soldering.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.